


Gute Nacht

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “Danke is ‘thank you.”Soma repeated.“Guten morgen is ‘good morning.’Soma struggled with this one but Wolf was patient.“Gute Nacht is ‘good night.’”Soma was learning very quickly.“Would you like a hard one?” Wolf smiled.“Yes please!”





	Gute Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer. I might add more chapters to this but I'm not sure. I had this idea and I'm happy with how it turned out. I adore Wolfram, he's one of my favorite Kuro characters and I imagined him taking take of Soma after he was injured.Finding the German translations were very fun and I have a headcanon that Soma and Wolf become close. I really miss Wolfram and his angry yelling when people knock on the door at night :( I hope you all enjoy this <3

_ “He is in much pain.” _ Wolfram thought to himself as he watched over the sleeping prince. He was pained himself. Wolf was always so collected but the hurt was clear as day on his face. Soma had fallen asleep after his fit of rage, claiming whom he wanted to punish. His nurse, Lady Sullivan gave him another dose of painkillers and he’d fallen asleep. Wolf stood like a statue over him. “Wolf…?” he heard a voice whisper in the hall. Sieglinde muttered, still in her night clothes. Wolf rushed over to her aid and crouched beside her. “What are you doing out of bed, my lady?” he asked, placing his tender hands on her shoulders. “I wanted to check on Prince Soma? Aren’t you tired?” she yawned. 

 

“His Highness is fine, please, you must go back to sleep.” Wolf picked the girl up embraced her, listening to her soft heartbeat. 

 

_ She was his everything.  _

_ She was the sun, moon, and every star in his sky.  _

_ Wolf held his own heart in his arms.  _

 

“Wolf, please come to bed,” she whispered, leaning her head on his muscled shoulders. “I can not, my lady. I can not leave the prince alone. I promise I will rest soon.” he placed her on her soft pillows and brushed a lock of long hair from her face. “He hurts, my lady. It pains me,” he confessed, tucking the girl in. Wolfram was a serious man, stone cold in his words and orders, but now? He’d grown soft for the prince. He knew his own lady cared for him. “Rest, my lady. You need it.” 

 

“And you don’t?” 

He shook his head. 

 

“I will be fine, please do not worry. His Highness will be needing much aid in the morning and you are his trusted nurse.” Wolf’s words were tender. The little girl nodded. “Fine. I will see you in the morning.” 

 

_ “Ja.” _

He tucked her in and blew out the candle beside her bed. 

“Goodnight, Wolf.” 

_ “Gute Nacht.”  _

 

Wolf and Agni were similar and Wolf knew that. The Prince had no butler nor a companion. Once again, he was alone in the world. Everyone left him. Though Agni didn’t leave him. 

 

**_Agni was stolen, ripped away, he was robbed. Agni would never leave._ **

 

Wolfram sighed and made his way back to the prince who was now waking up again. 

“Your Highness, you mustn’t.” Wolf was by his side and fixed his covers. “Is there anything I can do to be of service to you, your highness?” Wolfram asked, fighting his own sleepiness to serve. “A cup of water, please… my throat is so dry.” he muttered weakly, his eyes barely open. Wolfram bowed.  _ “Ja.”  _ With his salute, he rushed into the kitchen and searched for his measuring cups. It was a cold night, he enjoyed the cold, though he knew a Bengali would not enjoy such things. He found the cup, inspected for even a spec of dirt. He carefully grabbed the pitcher of now ice cold water and poured one cup exactly. He transferred that into a tall glass and brought it to the prince. “Prince Soma.” Wolfram alerted Soma and crouched beside him. Soma winced when he moved his hand too quickly. “Ahg!” Soma whined, gritting his teeth. “Prince, please be careful, you are still very much in a sensitive state.” Wolf brought the glass to his lips and slowly tilted. Soma drank slowly, the cold water waking him up. “Are you hungry?” Wolf asked, taking the smooth glass from his lips. “No.” 

 

It was so unlike Soma not to be hungry. “Try and go back to sleep.” Wolf tucked in the edges of the blanket under him, his touch was gentle enough, even a cloud wouldn’t be disturbed. “Prince, your hand. May I change your bandages?” He asked. Soma only nodded. Wolf washed his hands and went to work on the prince. He removed the tape and slowly unwrapped each of his fingers. He felt his tendons tighten from the slight pain. “I am deeply sorry, your highness.” Wolfram threw away the bloodstained wraps and watched as Soma looked at his bullet wound. “Take a deep breath, this may sting.” He cleaned the wound with an iodine soaked cotton ball and a gentle touch. Soma closed his eyes and did as the soldier asked. “Why did Agni have to die? What made his life more valuable than mine?” he whispered, fighting back tears. “Prince Soma, he worshipped you, did he not? Forgive me if I speak out of turn but… he gave his life for you, you stood on a pedestal higher than any star. Your life was the most valued thing to him.” Wolfram spoke softly, his eyes locked onto the wound. Soma shook his head. Everything hurt, his body ached from the bullet, hitting the ground when he was shoved, the hard crying. He was tired of everything. The sun stopped shining. 

 

Wolf began to wrap each finger with such care, he rivaled Agni. “It’s just like Agni’s Right Hand of God,” he whispered as he watched his fingers wrap. “Highness, your butler spoke highly of you to me. He claimed that your smile could bring light to the world.” Wolf paused when he heard a faint chuckle escape the prince. Wolf and Agni were opposites yet twins. 

 

They’d grown close in their short time together. Wolfram was kind but did not always show it. Agni was sweet like sugar and he displayed it in every way possible. When they worked together with dinner, they shared stories from their youth and their past lives. Wolfram sniffled and gathered himself. He was heartbroken for the prince. “Is that too tight?” Wolf asked. 

 

“No, it’s perfect, thank you Agni,” he spoke without a thought, Agni was always the one to bandage his wounds. Wolf didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to bring more harm to the prince’s mental state. “Try and go back to sleep your highness.” Wolfram cooed, his deep, German accent giving Soma some comfort. “Would you like a glass of milk?” 

 

Soma’s face seemed to light up when he heard the offer. 

 

“Yes, please.” Wolf smiled and bowed his head. He rushed back into the kitchen, the clicking of his boots sounded like war drums, though he would not be waging war on the kitchen. He grabbed the tallest glass he could find and prepared the warm milk for him, bringing it to a gentle boil. He watched it with eagle eyes, Only taking his eyes away for a moment, he poured a tablespoon of honey into the rolling milk. He poured it with meticulous care. He added a bit more honey, as he knew something sweet would cheer the heartbroken prince up - even if it was just a little. He waited for it to cool, as he waited, he looked out the window and admired the stars, he counted the ones he saw and thought of his lady. She loved counting the stars, he’d gotten into the habit himself. 

 

_ “How many stars do you think there are?”  _

_ “I am not sure, my lady. Let us count them.”  _

 

The old encounter replayed in his head and he smiled, holding his right hand over his chest. He only hoped that Soma would think of such happy encounters with his butler. He found himself hurting for the prince. In a sense, he wanted to become a butler of Soma, even for a short time. He would never allow a noble to be without care. He leaned into the counter, taking the weight off his tired feet. He was exhausted but he refused to sleep. He closed his eyes and felt a cold shiver fly up his spine. His military jacket brought him much warmth while looking quite stylish. He checked on the milk and took a sample, finding it was very sweet and the perfect temperature. He took note of his heavy footsteps and seemed to tiptoe into Soma’s room. “Prince Soma, your milk.” he watched the prince perk up. “Thank you, Wolfram!” Soma smiled, and Wolf thought back to what Agni told him…

 

_ “His smile could light up the entire world.”  _

 

“Is that to your liking, prince?” Soma nodded and took another sip, savoring the sweet taste. 

“Yes, it’s just how Agni made it. And you can call me Soma if you want.” His voice was still hurting, only 17 and he’d seen far too much pain and death. One death, the death of his beloved, his khansama felt like seeing the entire world crash and burn before him. Wolf watched over him, his arms crossed behind his back. He stood tall like a mighty statue over the nobleman. 

 

“Wolfram?” 

“Ja?” 

“What time is it? You must be tired.” 

“It is 12:30, your highness. And I am fine, you needn’t worry about me. What matters is that you are supervised and cared for, you are just like my lady, she cares so deeply for those around her.” he smiled at the prince and watched him finish the rest of his milk. It seemed to relax him, he felt sleepy once again. 

 

“Wolfram, what was it like in the military?” 

 

Wolf was surprised by his question. 

 

“It was… grey. I can only describe it as grey. Dark… I am not a man who enjoys killing, I do not enjoy violence. It was my lady who gave my world such a vibrant light. It could see everything through her beautiful eyes.” 

 

“And what is Germany like?” 

 

“Ah, my homeland. It is beautiful, though seeing London was enjoyable for my lady and I. Germany is cold and industrial, we value history very much, something my lady enjoys very much. It is similar to London, I take it you haven’t seen much snow in your young life?” 

 

“No… it never snowed in Bengal. I first saw snow when I came to London to find a woman.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes… her name was Meena. I was different back then. Selfish, I did not care for anyone but myself. Coming to London changed me a lot.” he saw Wolfram listening intently. “And you know, I heard you telling Ciel’s Khansama you had broken English? I disagree.” 

Wolf was struck by the compliment.    
“ _ Danke, Danke _ , Prince Soma. I am humbled.” 

_ “Danke _ ?” Soma looked confused. Wolf caught himself and his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Danke means thank you, Prince Soma. My apologies.” 

“No, no. I am interested in learning German. Can you teach me a phrase?” 

 

Wolfram was surprised but was very willing and eager to help. 

 

“Repeat after me, if you could:” 

 

“ _ Danke _ is ‘thank you.” 

Soma repeated. 

 

“ _ Guten morgen _ is ‘good morning.’

Soma struggled with this one but Wolf was patient. 

 

“ _ Gute Nacht  _ is ‘good night.’” 

Soma was learning very quickly. 

 

“Would you like a hard one?” Wolf smiled. 

 

“Yes please!” 

 

“ _ Wie geht es dir _ is ‘how are you?’” 

 

Soma thought it out in his head. 

“Say it again.” 

 

He repeated himself, taking his time with each word. 

 

“ _ Wie geht es dir _ .” Wolf enjoyed this, he hated English and he was happy to see Soma brighten up for a change. 

 

About an hour had passed and Soma picked up on the phrases and Wolf was very impressed. “Superb job, Prince Soma. Now you should rest, you are more tired than you know.” Wolf was visibly tired. He tucked Soma in for the last time and pushed a lot of hair from his face. “ _ Gute nacht, Wolfram.” _

 

_ “Gute nacht, prinz.”  _


End file.
